It's Complicated
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: It's...Complicated. Vlad's got a really weird aunt moving in all of the sudden, and his cousin comes for a visit, but everything goes wrong and he may end up losing everyone he loves. Revision is complete! Please R&R.
1. Tell the world I'm Coming Home

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION!

* * *

**

I sat on a plane, coming from Romania, going to Bathory to live with my nephew, Vlad. For all I knew, he was just about as outgoing as I was a vampire slayer(I'm a halfer. Half vampire, half pixie. I dunno how it works, but I've got a pixie daughter and a vampire son that happens to be a vampire slayer.) The thing is Vlad is my NEPHEW. Tomas's my brother, or something stupid like that. At least, that's what Nelly wrote in the email. I'm five two, very pale, Romanian, and I'm "fifteen". Mum didn't want me to be her daughter, but Dah always said that I had to stay. He also said that if Tomas has any kids, I'm supposed to move in with them and protect them. So, Mum shipped me off to Bathory the day before she died. Truth be told, I'm nearly forty-six, I think. I might've lost track somewhere along the way. My mum died a long time ago, when I was about twenty-seven. She didn't approve of death, and she hated me. She said that I was the figure of the devil himself.

Back to the present. We landed, and I got off to see my "aunt", Nelly. Vlad was next to her, and smiled when he saw me. I looked like mum, but my hair looked like Vlad's hair. Our eyes were totally different colors. Mine were deep red and his were black.

"Hey." Vlad waved.

"Hallo." I replied.

Nelly laughed. We both stared at her. _Is she out of her mind?_

"Nelly…what's so funny?" Vlad asked.

"You two, you look like you're not related."

"You know that mum didn't want Vlad to know about this!" I snapped to Nelly, softly so that Vlad couldn't hear(Although now that I think about it, Vlad probably did hear us).

"Sorry! You two are so different, you and your mother."

"Nelly-my mom died years ago." I said, depressed about it _still_.

"I didn't know, what with you living in Romania all this time." Nelly replied, looking at the ground rather than me or Vlad.

"It's OK, let's just go home please?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, let's go home." Vlad muttered.

"Get in the car!" Nelly snapped; her eyes were red.

We drove home, and Vlad called Henry. The three of us played _Race to Armageddon_ and I kicked some buttock. Mina, one of Henry's cousins, also came over.

"So how do you know Vlad?" she asked.

"He's my nephew. My mum died years ago, and by an agreement I'm supposed to come over here to Bathory and protect Vlad or something." I rambled.

"So what do you like to read?"

"I love vampire novels; hey do you want to watch _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ with me? Mum wouldn't have anything to do with me, because she said I'm a freak." I said.

"Yeah, OK, let's watch _Dracula_!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and peered through the window. It was Otis.

"Otis! What's the sound wave?"

"Where's Vlad?"

"He's playing _Race to Armageddon 2_ with Henry. I'll get him. VLAD! IT'S OTIS! GET YOUR BUTTOCK IN HERE!"

"I'm coming."

Vlad appeared. Otis hugged us, and I smiled.

"Lune, why didn't you tell me you were coming? How's Angie?"

"She died four years ago. Besides, I had no money, so I couldn't send any post."

"Didn't your mother leave-"

"Nope, I got nothing."

"That sucks!" Henry called.

"HENRY, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND STOP EAVESDROPPING I WILL MAKE YOU STOP!" I shouted.

Henry shut up then.

"Otis, what's wrong?"

"More slayers and possibly more people to end up like Tristan."

I scowled. Vlad went paler. Otis was the image of death himself.

* * *

**Review please! THE POWER OF AWESOMENESS COMPELS THEE!**

**Oh dear god I've gone insane.  
**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION! So yeah I'm just going to replace the documents with the revised ones, rather than take it down, redo EACH. INDIVIDUAL. CHAPTER. Then post it up. Since I'm a lazy pants, enjoy the parts that I've revised so far. Heheh ^.^**

**-America.**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean more people to end up like Tristan!" I screeched, "I loved him like he was my brother, and he's dead? What the crap is that?"

"Relax, Lune, relax." Otis said.

"No, I will not relax. First it was my mom, now it's Tristan? When I get my hands on whoever killed him, they are SO dead!"

Otis laughed, and I slapped him.

"Not funny! I'm serious, Otis. This calls for blood, much blood!"

"That hurt you know!"

I was silent.

"You don't understand the situation! Vikas, Vladimir, you, and I could all be killed! And everyone in Bathory!"

"I'll deal with the slayers. Trust me; they can have my life for your safety. I can reason with the Slayer Society."

"Can you really?"

"Yes, I've done it before."

"Ok, but I'm not sure that it will work."

"No, don't, Lune. Don't kill yourself for my safety!" Vlad cried into my shoulder.

"Vladimir, do you know what my sacrifice will do?"

"What?"

"Save you and all of the people in Bathory."

Vlad wiped his face. Tears still threatened in his eyes.

"Why don't you go play _Race to Armageddon 2_ with Henry?"

"Ok, I'll go."

And with that, Vladimir Tod saw his aunt for the very last time.

"When will you go reason with the slayers?"

"Tonight, I want them out before they can kill anyone."

"You're being rather brave, you know. Say hello to Tomas for me, won't you?"

"Yes, I will, love."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm off to negotiate my death. Goodbye forever!"

I wrote a letter to Vlad in Elysian Code.

_Dear Vlad,_

_I know that this will come as a shock to you, but I am Otis's ex-wife. That makes me your aunt. So, as your aunt, I say my final goodbye. Your father will love to know how much you've grown up. I remember when you were little. Just remember, just because I'm gone, it doesn't mean I don't have a niece or two to send over. So do me a favor and stay out of trouble, OK?_

_Eternity is yours,_

_Aunt Lune_


	3. The Final Choice, Goodbyes

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION! So yeah I'm just going to replace the documents with the revised ones, rather than take it down, redo EACH. INDIVIDUAL. CHAPTER. Then post it up. Since I'm a lazy pants, enjoy the parts that I've revised so far. Heheh ^.^**

**-America.**

**

* * *

**

We were sitting in Tomas's home, in the kitchen. Vikas, Otis, Nelly, and I were at the kitchen table.

"Lune, I don't think that we should take immediate action." Vikas said a little disoriented from the memories I was bombarding into his head, along with some very angry thoughts.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We can't just sit around and watch some idiots kill innocent people! A slayer killed my mum, Vikas." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, I think we should see how things go. I know you hate slayers, and would happily dance on Joss McMillan's grave, but that's not the point." Vikas said sternly.

"It is for me! He's gonna get a serious mind-slap!"

We all laughed, even Henry, who was in the living room with Vlad, watching Dracula. I ran into Henry and smacked him. He stopped laughing.

"Told you I would make you stop!"

"I didn't think you would smack me!"

"Deal with it. The seventh step for problem-solving."

"I thought there were only six!"

"I SAID THERE ARE SEVEN!"

"I thought you were going to be like Excalibur and be like, 'My story begins in the 16th century!'" Otis laughed from the kitchen.

"Even though it doesn't, that would've been really random, Otis.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"I think I'll wait for Lily to get here from Brazil before I talk to the idiots we call slayers." I said, tears threatening my eyes.

Nelly came over and hugged me. It was obvious that she would be heartbroken when she found out that I was dead.


	4. It's the End for you, Lune

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION! So yeah I'm just going to replace the documents with the revised ones, rather than take it down, redo EACH. INDIVIDUAL. CHAPTER. Then post it up. Since I'm a lazy pants, enjoy the parts that I've revised so far. Heheh ^.^**

**-America.**

**

* * *

**

_Mum, you are one smart person._ James said his voice acidic.

I loved my children, I really did. But that was all before I died. I knew that I couldn't save America from her brother. America is a pixie, and James is a slayer. My little genocidal maniac, as we call him. America was coming to stay with her father, Otis. Otis was supposed to pick her up in Brazil, but he had to stay behind and say his final goodbye to me.

_If you'll excuse me, I have some negotiating with slayers to do._ I said, leaving.

_STFU, mum!_ James said.

_Goodbye, my love._ Otis said, depressed.

I left, only to fly over to a clearing in a forest, where four slayers were grouped together.

"What do you want, vampiress?" one of them said.

"I come merely to negotiate, slayer." I said coldly.

"Don't listen to her, Evan. She lies!" said a blonde chick.

"Shut up, Angie!" He turned to me. "What are your terms?"

"That shall depend on yours, slayer."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Lune Mina Otis. And your name is Evan, I presume?" I said.

"Correct. Now, what would your terms be?"

"What are your terms?"

"We have two terms. One is to kill you and your friends, and the other is to cleanse Bathory if the first is denied us." Another slayer said.

"Those are the basic rules, slayer. My human son is a slayer. I know of those. I am speaking of personal terms."

"We have no other terms."

"Then I give you mine. I exchange my life for the safety of my family and friends."

"We cannot allow those terms."

"I have given you mine, and you yours. We must come to an agreement."

"Give her the terms requested, Evan." One said.

"Daniel, that is not for you to-"

"Decide, I know. You have no idea of what this she-devil is capable of. Joss, however, does. He destroyed her creator, didn't he, woman?"

"Wrong, he killed a human. He killed my birth mother. And for that, there is a punishment, I hope. Innocent blood was spilled, which I cannot allow."

"She was a human?"

"Yes, my mother was a human. Please allow me my terms." I nearly growled, fury rising to the surface.

"I can't allow you your terms." Evan said firmly.

"This is ridiculous. Destroy her if we must, then take care of the others."

"I CAME TO NEGOTIATE!" I yelled. "I did not come to be killed without safety ensured! If I must turn you, I shall! And I shall have no regrets as you are killed by your own comrades!" I was screaming in fury and anguish.

"Stay back, all of you! She is mine!" Evan ordered.

"Are you insane? She'd tear you to shreds! Give her the terms, you fool!" Daniel hissed.

"Okay, OK, you get your terms. Your life shall be spent in exchange for the safety of your friends and family."

"Thank you." I said, unable to hide the triumph in my voice.

And with that, they all came at me at once. Evan had garlic, Angie had a cross, Evan had a stake, and the unknown human had holy water. All spelled death for me. The garlic was shoved roughly into my mouth. The stake missed my heart and hit my ribs. Angie all but threw the cross onto my forehead, and the holy water was drowning the garlic. _What a painful way to die. _I thought. I wasn't dead yet, because I never swallowed. They must have noticed that too because they retrieved their weapons. Well, all of them accept the human girl with the holy water; she went to get her stake.

"Hurry up, Cecile; you don't want to miss all the fun!" Angie called.

I groaned as Cecile emerged from her tent, stake in hand. Then they all charged at me again. The staked missed AGAIN, but they hit my throat and my ribs. _Wow, these people have some really bad aim._ The garlic didn't affect me at all. Cecile pulled out her stake and thrust it into my heart. I screamed and fell to the ground. I was dying.

I thought one thing to my husband. And it was _I love you_.

_Back at Tomas's house… It's now America's POV.  
_

Otis ran out of the house, and into the clearing where Lune lay, screaming. There was garlic around her throat and blood was flowing quickly from all four wounds. A cross was on her forehead. It was a truly gruesome sight, but Otis tried to go to her.

"LUNE!" He shrieked, tears flowing down his face.

"Stay away from her, Otis." Vikas said, holding him in a headlock. "They have not left."

Otis sobbed, and mum screamed. Vlad appeared beside Da, Vikas, and I. He screamed in anguish and fury.

"Stay-away" I croaked, between two screams. "Vlad, just-go home. Please." Mum said, her voice slurring.

"GET OFF OF ME VIKAS!" Otis screeched in fury.

Vikas backed off immediately. He went to Vlad, who was on the ground, hugging his knees tightly. Otis ran to mum, removed the garlic and both of the stakes, only to find two slayers picking them up and shoving them back into her throat and heart. Mum groaned in pain.

"Otis, you shouldn't-take Vlad home."

"Not a chance, love." He said, still crying.

"Otis I'm not kidding, take him and leave." Mum was being stern.

Two slayers approached my mum, and I shut my eyes.

"Move, man. We need to finish what we've started."

At that moment, I decided it would be a good idea to run over to my father, who was backing away, and join the fun.

"MUM!" I shouted, tears of anger running down my face.

Otis grabbed me by the neck and pulled me back.

"Let me go! LET ME GO OTIS!" I wailed.

"No, Ame." Otis said quietly.

I flopped down next to Otis. Vlad came over and hugged me, neon pink hair and all.

"Get off, Vlad." Ame said, standing.

At that moment, I saw my own mother die right in front of my eyes. The slayers laughed at my cries.

I let out a cry of fury. Before anyone could grab me, I ran towards the slayers.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU ARE THE FOULEST CREATURES IN ALL OF HISTORY! YOU MANGLED A WOMAN WHO WAS MY MOTHER! YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE WITHOUT INJURY! SHE GAVE HER LIFE FOR HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY, AND LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! A STAKE TO THE HEART IS ENOUGH! EVEN YOU MORONIC, DROOLING, CHILDISH FOOLS SHOULD KNOW SUCK A THING" I attacked the slayers and clawed at their arms. They screamed and ran off.

"COWARDS!" I screeched as I turned and glared at Otis and Vikas.

"You did nothing!" I said, trying to vent some of my anger out on them.

"I tried to take the stakes out, I really did, but they put them back in again!" Otis said.

"My head…" Vlad said.

"What's wrong, Vlad?" I said.

"My head, it hurts like-"Vlad began to say, but he crumpled to the ground.

"This is MY fault!" I said as I turned and ran.

"AME!" Vikas yelled, taking off after me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"STOP, PLEASE! AME, PLEASE STOP RUNNING!" Vikas said.

Otis emerged from the clearing, Vlad in his arms, moaning.

"It's my entire fault! Stay away! I cause pain and suffering! Oh my god, HENRY!" I screamed, colliding with Vlad's door. "OUCH!"

Vlad moaned as Otis put him on the couch. I sat on the back porch. Henry came out and sat next to me. I shrank away. Henry frowned.

"It's not your fault, Ame." He said.

"Is Vlad OK?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. Are you OK? You look a little dizzy." Henry said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Henry." The room was spinning. "Just a little-"I fell off the porch railing, unconscious.

"Ame, Ame, wake up!"

I did not regain consciousness.

"OTIS! Otis, get out here!" Henry yelled.

Otis raced out onto the porch. He saw me on the ground, and I was still unconscious.

"Henry, what happened?" Otis said, picking me up.

"I don't know! We were talking, and she fell unconscious and fell off of the porch! She looked dizzy right before she fell." Henry said quickly.

"Let's get her inside. VIKAS!" Otis said.

"Yes, Otis?" Vikas said, poking his head out the door.

"Can you get Vlad off of the couch or something? Lily's unconscious too."

"Yes, Otis." Vikas sighed.

Little did they know that they were the next victims.

* * *

**LULZ shit's gonna hit the fan pretty soon!**


	5. Stabbed through the heart, I'm to blame

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION! So yeah I'm just going to replace the documents with the revised ones, rather than take it down, redo EACH. INDIVIDUAL. CHAPTER. Then post it up. Since I'm a lazy pants, enjoy the parts that I've revised so far. Heheh ^.^ Shit hits the fan in this chapter.  
**

**-America.**

**

* * *

**

Otis slumped in his seat, unconscious. Vikas shook him gently. He did not awake. Vikas slumped as well.

"Ok, so Vikas and Otis are sleeping, Vlad and Ame are unconscious, and Henry is at his house." Nelly said to Mina.

"Nelly, Vikas and Otis aren't sleeping, they're unconscious, and Ame is not on the couch where she was last night." Mina said, concerned.

"What! OTIS! VIKAS! VLAD! LILY!" Nelly yelled, running into the living room.

I was not there. Neither was Vlad. Henry was not at his house, he had not arrived. We were all unconscious, knocked out by the same person. She stood in front of us each time before she attacked. She stood as a yellow jacket. We had swatted her away and she stung us. She had put a powerful sleeping agent into the stinger, but it actually made us fall unconscious. All she had wanted to do was kidnap us, and she succeeded. We woke up behind bars.

"What the-Where are we?" I said.

"I've been here before." Henry muttered, lying on the floor.

"It must be D'Ablo. He's been out to get me for years." Vlad said.

"Simply wonderful; we're being held captive because some idiot named D'Ablo is out to get you." I said, annoyed. "So, now that stupidity is out of the way, how do we get out of here?"

"Henry, how did you get in here? Why were you kidnapped?" Vlad questioned Henry.

"It's not D'Ablo, Vlad. And we're not in cages. We're under monkey bars." I said, looking around.

"She's right, you know. You three are under monkey bars. I only want Ame; the two of you may go." A cool female voice said.

We whipped around to see a woman standing there, smiling at us.

"Avoid her eyes, both of you. Don't look at her eyes at all." I said, standing in front of them.

"Yes ma'am." Vlad and Henry said in unison.

"Who are you, woman?" I said.

"I am Cecile. Do you not recognize me?"

"Y-You're Cecile? But you were killed by a vampire! Joss told me!" Henry spluttered.

"That is false. Come give your cousin a hug, Henry." Cecile replied.

"Henry, do not go over there. That's an order!" Vlad said.

Henry did not move.

"Tell me, Cecile. Why capture all three of us when only one is wanted?" I inquired, turning to face her again.

"So you're the one who puts two and two together. I thought differently. Well, you see, Vladimir's life is of importance to D'Ablo. Thus, I was hired to bring him. And you, innocent girl, are to be my prisoner. There can be no escape, not with my seal on the monkey bars."

Lucky for me I had a vial of spring water. I washed off the seal.

"Take one step, girl, and Henry dies."

"You wouldn't dare." I said, narrowing my eyes to silver slits. It was a bad sign.

"D'Ablo, the boy is yours. Girl, you shall stay here. Run along, human, NOW!"

Henry ran off just as D'Ablo grabbed Vlad. I was snatched by Cecile.

"VLAD, NO!" I shrieked.

A hand covered my mouth. I bit the hand and back-kicked the person holding me. I ran over and bit D'Ablo too. Vlad twisted and grabbed his neck. D'Ablo smashed Vlad's ribcage with a sickening crack. My knees crumbled until I could stand no more. Then my hands and feet were bound and I could no longer fight. Vlad got the same treatment. Cecile dragged me backwards and into the shadows. I was slammed into a cellar in less than ten minutes. This place, I realized, was in Stokerton. I was thrown into the cage like a criminal.

"I need help, Otis. I've been captured, and Vlad's been captured by D'Ablo! I know this is weird, but I love him! Go help him, then help me!" I screeched, hoping Otis heard me.

"Henry filled me in. I'll get Vlad, no worries. Everything's going to be okay." Otis yelled back.

"Aren't you just telling me that to make me feel better? Never mind, it's not important. Hurry it up, Otis! Wait, Vlad's in Stokerton with me." I replied.

"Otis-help-me." Vlad said, and his voice was weak.

"Vlad, don't you die on me! Don't you dare! You're the only family I have left besides Otis that hasn't tried to kill me!" I yelled desperately.

I ran and ran and ran. I never stopped until Cecile stood in my way.

"Move it or lose it, pal." I said in between gritted teeth.

"And what would I lose?"

"Your life, and possibly a hell of a lot of dignity."

She sprang on me just as I moved. She smacked her head on an iron spike. I yanked a stake out of the wall and slammed it into her back. The cry of pain would alert the others. I had to act quickly. I ran back home.

"Otis! Vikas!" I screeched.

"What? Ame, where is Malyehnki Dyavol?" Vikas's thick Russian accent resounded.

"D'Ablo has gotten him. He's in Stokerton." I said, my thick Spanish accent replying almost as strong.

_Ame…don't let Otis come here. You can't, OK? Do it for me._ Vlad pleaded into my head.

"I wouldn't on my life, Vlad." I replied under my breath, turning to face Otis.

"You're staying here, da. Vlad's orders, not mine."

"Not if I can help it! I refuse to stay behind!"

"You have to stay, da. Vlad said something bad was going to happen!"

"Fine! I shall stay." Otis said grudgingly.

_Meanwhile…_

A howl of pain interrupted D'Ablo's thoughts. Apparently he forgot to put the knife down, and it landed in Vlad's leg.

"Otis won't come, you know. Lily told me he wouldn't."

"I do not need Otis, Master Pravus."

_And a door opened…_

"Will you stop it with the pravus crap? We all know that it's not really true."

"SILENCE!" D'Ablo roared.

"You will not tell a vampire older than you to be silent, you vermin!" I spat.

"Nice one, Ame!" Vlad said.

D'Ablo slammed the knife into Vlad's chest and Vlad screamed.

"VERMIN!" I screeched.

I flew at D'Ablo. He didn't have enough time to react. His claws were not able to keep up with my fury swipes. Acting fast, he grabbed the knife. He plunged it right through my heart.

"CHE BASTARDO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ame!" Vikas yelled.

"AME!" Vlad muttered.

"Otis…help…me…please…" I said weakly.

"AME! What's going on! Why do you sound so weak?"

"Help…me…please…"


	6. D'Ablo's Last Fight

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION! So yeah I'm just going to replace the documents with the revised ones, rather than take it down, redo EACH. INDIVIDUAL. CHAPTER. Then post it up. Since I'm a lazy pants, enjoy the parts that I've revised so far. Heheh ^.^ Shit hits the fan in the rest of the story!  
**

**-America.**

**

* * *

**

Otis was coming. He would likely be killed. But, hasn't D'Ablo killed enough? I reached out for the Lucis on the floor. I pulled together all of my strength, grabbed Vlad's hand, pointed the Lucis at D'Ablo, and ran Vlad's thumb over it. There was a flash of light, and D'Ablo fell, spluttering blood, to the ground.

"Dyavol! Dyavol, are you alright? Dyavol!"

Vikas was yelling. My eyes were half closed. Someone had removed the dagger. I sat up, and the room spun. Vikas grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"You should _rest_ Dyavol. You don't have to do battle anymore. D'Ablo is dead."

"Where's Vlad? Is he ok? Is Otis here? What's going on?" I streamed out questions.

"Vlad is here, and he'll be OK. Otis is here. You've done it! You've killed D'Ablo."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. However, I was lying in my own blood.

"Da, am I going to die?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"My kind of question."

"Most likely, no. Is it possible? Yes, it is."

"Damn it! What the hell is that?"

"Relax; you're making more blood go everywhere. And, I don't know. It was only a dagger, but why is there so much blood?"

"What's the dagger made of?"

"Wood."

"Did it splinter or what?"

"I don't know hon."

"Otis, what's wrong?" Vlad said.

He had rarely ever seen his uncle cry.

"D'Ablo stabbed my daughter with a knife. She's a pixie, Vlad. Put two and two together."

"He staked her?"

"Yes."

"DAMN HIM TO THE DEEPEST LAYER OF HELL! Will she die?"

Otis didn't respond.

"Help me get up." Vlad said.

"Vlad, I-"Otis began.

"Help me get up! I'm fine; I have immortality on my side. Just help me get up!"

Otis helped him get up. Vlad walked over to Lily, punctured it with his fangs, and put his wrist in her mouth. Blood flowed into her mouth. Her eyes opened.

"Blad, bat bhe bell bre bou boing?" I said my mouth full of wrist and blood.

"Helping you. Shut up and drink it!"

I drank it, and immediately began to feel sick. After I vomited up all of the blood, I stood up, and nearly flew over to D'Ablo. I picked up his carcass and chucked it outside, into the sunlight, but behind a dumpster where no one would see him.

"Ez az, amit kapsz, te söpredék! Nem érdemli járni ezen a bolygón, és igazunk volt, hogy vége van!" I yelled, speaking fluent Hungarian.

"Lily...what did you just say?" Vlad asked, looking confused as Otis and Vikas clutched their sides, laughing heartily.

"I told him, 'That's what you get, you scum! You do not deserve to walk this planet, and we were right to end you!'" I said, laughing along with Vikas and Otis.

"I don't see how that's funny."

"It's funny because we've had two miracles today. One, we both survived a stake to the heart, and two, we killed D'Ablo!" Otis laughed.

I fell to the floor. The last thing I remember was Otis clutching me to his chest, weeping.

_I wonder why he's crying._

My head began to swim. I slipped into a state of shock. I am a pixie, after all. We're not invincible!

"Ame, my Ame. How much you mean to me." Otis cried into my shoulder.

"I'm going for a walk...alone, Vikas."

And with that, Vlad left. When he got outside, he began to sing.

"_I sense there's something in the wind; that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by her, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend, and does she notice my feelings for her? And will she see how much she means to me? I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where will her actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crown in there enthusiastic cloud, try as I may it doesn't last. And will we ever end up together? No I think not. It's never to become, for I am not the one._"

"Vlad, are you OK? Vikas said you-are you crying?" Mina said, coming from behind Vlad.

"It's my fault! I'm the one who dragged Ame into this and it's my fault you're a vampire, and everything's my fault!" Vlad spewed.

"Wait wait wait, slow down. What?"

"Ame might die because of me! It's my fault if she does! Mina, I love her more than anything. What do I do?" Vlad said, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Vlad, I thought that Ame was Otis and Lune's daughter. Doesn't that make her a vampire?"

"Not necessarily... If Lune and Otis were both human when Ame was born, then-"

"But what _race_ is she, Vlad?"

"She's a pixie, why?"

"How does that work?"

"Maybe Otis didn't want to turn his kid so he had Ame with a pixie. I don't know!"

Mina just shrugged. She hugged Vlad and he cried into her shoulder. He sat down next to her. She sat. Otis flew over to them.

"Otis, what's the news on Ame?" Mina whispered.

"She's stable, but we have to get her to a hospital. Nelly is going to have a mental breakdown or something if we don't call an ambulance." Otis whispered back.

Vlad sniffled.

"She'll be OK, Vlad."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, Otis. Mina, will she really be OK?"

"Yes, Vlad. Ame will be perfectly fine." Mina lied.


	7. Complications

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION! So yeah I'm just going to replace the documents with the revised ones, rather than take it down, redo EACH. INDIVIDUAL. CHAPTER. Then post it up. Since I'm a lazy pants, enjoy the parts that I've revised so far. Heheh ^.^ Shit hits the fan in the rest of the story!  
**

**-America.**

**

* * *

**

An ambulance came to pick me up. I was losing a lot of blood, and apparently I wasn't supposed to live through it. _I ain't dying, _I thought, _not today, not ever._

"Ame! Ame, please wake up, oh god, don't be dead!" Nelly shook my shoulder.

My eyes opened, even if it was just barely. I saw white and it was too bright for my liking. I slammed my eyes shut and said,

"Nelly, it is to flaming bright in here."

"Back to normal, I see. You've been out for about three or four days now." Vikas said.

"Three or four days? What about school?"

"It's July, Ame, we don't have school." Vlad said, chuckling at me.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. He came over and kissed me. I hugged him and Nelly went "Awwwwww such a cute couple."

"Shut up Nelly." I said, detaching from Vlad and blushing.

I sat up and immediately felt a sharp pain go through the entire left side of my body.

"Ame, are you okay?" some lady in white said.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I replied, my face paling.

"Sweetie, you're not anemic, are you?" the nurse asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"You're really pale."

"It happens to me. Then again, I did get stabbed."

"True enough. I'll leave you alone, then. I'll see if you are anemic, alright?"

I scowled.

"Fine."

The nurse left. I smiled halfheartedly. I was still really sad.

"What's wrong, love?" Otis said.

"The left side of my body, it hurts when I move."

"Why?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be bothered about it, Vlad." I said, annoyed at my current boyfriend.

Then the creepy doctor came in.

"Lily, you are not anemic, but you might find it hard to move around from now on."

"And why is that?"

"Because you've nearly paralyzed the entire left side of your body, that's why."

"Well excuse me for asking!"

"You did paralyze your left leg, though."

"That's just perfect." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You'll have to use a crutch to get around from now on."

"Whatever, I never liked moving."

"We could give you a wheelchair, if it'll make things easier."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't even be able to get into the school, let alone all of my classes! I'll take the crutch, thanks."

"We'll have one ready for you soon."

"It's a crutch, not a pie. I appreciate it almost as much as pie. What," I said, seeing Vlad's expression, "I love pie!"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

The doctor left. I cried into Vlad's shoulder.

"Why the hell does this stuff happen to me?" I cried.

"I don't know hon."

We both cried ourselves to sleep that night. I was released from the hospital the next morning, and, using my crutch, I walked all the way to the bathroom. Soon, Otis said, I'd be able to "walk" around the house freely.


	8. Your Pravusness

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION! So yeah I'm just going to replace the documents with the revised ones, rather than take it down, redo EACH. INDIVIDUAL. CHAPTER. Then post it up. Since I'm a lazy pants, enjoy the parts that I've revised so far. Heheh ^.^ Shit hits the fan in the rest of the story!  
**

**-America.**

**

* * *

**

I lay on the couch, a hand on my leg. _Heal_ I thought. Little black sparks flew from my fingertips. They healed my leg and enabled me to walk again. I got up, burned the crutch, and hugged Vlad.

"Ame what the hell-OH MY GOD YOUR LEG?" Vlad said.

"What about it? I've always been able to heal myself; I just didn't want to freak out the people at the hospital." I mumbled.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're okay." Vlad leaned down (I was just topping four feet, OK?) and kissed me.

"I love you." He murmured in my ear.

"And I you." I returned.

Nelly saw me standing.

"I'll get your crutch."

"Nelly, I burned it because we don't need it anymore."

"Why not?"

I ran over to her and squeezed her in a bear hug.

"That's why." Vlad chuckled.

"Ouch Ame you're suffocating me!" Nelly screeched.

I released her and she gulped in air.

"Sorry!"

I blushed. I ran over to Otis and squashed him too.

"Ame what the hell?"

"Uhm...I can walk?"

"Bitchin', now can you grow wings and turn into a pig?" Otis said.

"One minute, let me see."

I did as Otis asked.

"I wasn't serious, but OK!"

"Well, I'm off to bed! Night!"

I fell back onto the couch and fell asleep, wings folded. I slept all night but at around three in the morning, a dark figure emerged in my dream.

"What are you? Who are you?" I said.

"I am no dream; I am your eternal damnation."

"Oh fu-"

He bit me. I knew that there was something weird about this dude, but he effing bit me! I fell unconscious.

"Ame, Ame, you have to get up! You _have_ to get up!"

"-ck. I don't want to be eternally damned." I moaned.

Otis tilted my head.

"Open your mouth."

"No."

"OPEN YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" He yelled.

I opened my mouth. I wasn't doing as Otis said, I was gaping. Otis didn't like to looked into it, clearly looking for something.

"It appears dear Ame has been bitten." Otis said.

"That motherfu-"

"LANGUAGE AME ANTONIO KASSURA OTIS!"

"-cker! I don't believe him!"

"It also looks like your wings are permanent."

"Oh shit! This is just perfect. The last thing I needed was to show up to 12th grade in Bathory High with wings!"

"It could be worse. You could be 'Goth boy'."

"Yay, that's got to be worse than having effing wings!" I screeched sarcastically.

"Knock it off you two! If I hear one more thing about wings, or nicknames in general, you _both have to go to school in my car, with me driving you. I will humiliate you in front of the entire school._" Otis said, emphasizing the last sentences.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, go outside. Fresh air will be good for you."

"Fine."

We stalked out of the house, fuming. We stomped over to Henry's house. I broke the road up with every footfall.

"Do you think you could not do that?" Vlad said, irritated.

"No, your Pravusness, I do not think that I want to stop!"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Go away! I don't want you around here!" I snapped back.

"Fine! I'm going home!"

"Great! I'm going to show my wings to Henry."

I raced to Henry's house. I pounded on the door. Henry opened it.

"Hey, Ame. Why do look like you want to kill something?"

"It's nothing. So...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Why don't we play _Race to Armageddon _for a little?"

"Sure! Oh but before we do check this shit out!"

I unfolded my raven-like wings. Henry screamed in surprise. I hugged him.

"So do you want to know why I look like I want to kill something?"

"Sure."

"His Pravusness decided that having wings in 12th grade wasn't nearly as bad as being called 'goth boy.' So he and I yelled at each other and Otis yelled at us and we were walking down the street and I broke it, sorry!" I spewed out everything.

Henry looked about ready to burst into tears.

"What?"

"Vlad loves you, you know that? He loves you more than anything, and I know you love him."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I said.

"So why don't you just apologize Ame?"

"Because I don't effing have to! He's the one who started it. He's the one who said that I should come here from Hungary! I was perfectly fine there!"

"So you don't like it here?"

"No, I like it here. But I really hate arguing with Vlad."


	9. A KILLER Deception

**I was reading it, and DAMN I sucked at writing LAST. YEAR. Holy crap that's a transformation. So yeah, I'm revising it so that it makes sense. I realized I was confusing you guys a lot, so I'm redoing it! ENJOY THE REVISED VERSION! So yeah I'm just going to replace the documents with the revised ones, rather than take it down, redo EACH. INDIVIDUAL. CHAPTER. Then post it up. Since I'm a lazy pants, enjoy the parts that I've revised so far. Heheh ^.^ Shit hits the fan in the rest of the story!  
**

**-America.**

**

* * *

**

"Henry, don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"OK, I promise I won't."

"I'm going back to Brazil."

"But you'll break Vlad's heart!"

"He's already shattered mine. Vlad won't miss me."

I jumped out of Henry's bedroom window.

"America, you'll kill yourself!"

I snapped out my wings, flew up to his window and gave him a two-fingered salute.

"Bye, bye, Henry!"

I left Henry's, and flew some really big number of miles back to Brazil, where Ariana was waiting for me.

"Ariana, Grandpapa's died, hasn't he?"

Ariana replied with one solemn nod.

"Don't tell me if I'm dying, because I don't want to know." Ariana said.

"You aren't my love. I forbid it. I may be damned, but you won't be."

"What does that mean, love?"

"It matters not, Ana. What matters now is the fact that I'm here and-"

I never finished my sentence, because someone, not going to name names (JOSS MCMILLIAN, everybody, JOSS MCMILLIAN), stabbed, well staked, me in the back.

"Ame, don't die, please don't die!"

"So sorry, Ana, I am so sorry. I'm leaving you alone. Goodbye, my love."

I had never given much thought to dying. But Otis had always known that my time was shortening. So he found a poem online that was by a nineteen American pilot that had said that before his plane crashed and he died. And let me tell you, I never intended to spend that much time in a coffin.

At my funeral, Otis read the poem, "High Flight".

"An American pilot once said that he had soared to touch the face of God. That American Pilot's name was Pilot Officer Gillespie Magee No 412 squadron, RCAF killed 11 December 1941. And "High Flight" is a poem that goes like this:

"Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of earth  
And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings;  
Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth  
Of sun-split clouds - and done a hundred things  
You have not dreamed of - wheeled and soared and swung  
High in the sunlit silence. Hov'ring there  
I've chased the shouting wind along, and flung  
My eager craft through footless halls of air.  
Up, up the long delirious, burning blue,  
I've topped the windswept heights with easy grace  
Where never lark, or even eagle flew -  
And, while with silent lifting mind I've trod  
The high untresspassed sanctity of space,  
Put out my hand and touched the face of God."

So we remember Ame Antonio Kassura Otis fondly, as she slips the surly bonds of earth, dances the skies on laughter-silvered wings, climbs sunward, joins the tumbling mirth, does a hundred things you've not dreamed of, hovers in the sunlit silence, chases the shouting wind along, up the delirious burning blue, tops the windswept heights with easy grace, trots the high untresspassed sanctity of space, and touches the face of God.

"And though she leaves us, sad as we are, she is not truly gone. We will not burn her body, nor will we taint it by drinking to her death. I say goodbye to Ame, my Ame."

Otis sat down. The memorial service was over. And everyone left, crying as they were everyone but Vlad, Vikas, Otis, and Dorian.

"Dorian, why don't you leave?"

"We've lost our Seeker. How can I leave her?"

"Why do you stay, Vikas?"

"I am not in a position to say, Otis."

"I'm Vlad's ride home, so I'm not leaving."

"Um, excuse me, sirs; Lilian had something she wanted me to tell someone named Dorian. Are any of you Dorian?" a small voice said from behind the four vampires.

"I am Dorian, small child. Can I help you?"

"Yes, please come over here. I am Ariana."

Dorian followed Ariana.

**Ariana's POV.**_  
_

"What did Ame want you to tell me?"

"That in the event she died, her drudge, me, would be passed on to Dorian, and that she would see you in a few decades, maybe."

"Maybe, there is no maybe about it! It's _impossible_ she's dead, Ariana. Forget about Ame."

"But-"

"That's an order!"

"Yes, sir, but there's-"

"What else is there?"

"I'm only your drudge if you bite me, you dolt! You idiot, how could you not know that?"

"I've never had a drudge before!"

"Which means you'll need me for advice, Dorian." Vlad said, coming up behind Dorian and scaring the sweet jumping crap out of me.

"Drudges, or a vampire's human slave(s), are human, Dorian. They're not animals, and you cannot treat them as such. Ariana has gone through more pain and suffering than you will in your entire immortal life!"

"So, what are you saying? That I'm not as strong as you? That I'm not as sophisticated? That I'm prone to crying when someone mentions death? Listen here, Vladimir Tod, you don't have anything more to say to me! You are just as bad as Dorian is because you're making me look like someone I'm not! I'm a vampire slayer, Vlad! And you four are vampires! So I should have staked you all with the stakes I have in my bag!"

"Oh sweet jumping crap, Dorian, run!"

"You killed Ame, didn't you?"

"How could I? I love her, so when she died, I killed myself. I'm to follow Dorian and keep him safe. Apparently, I'll come back when Ame does."

"You're a ghost?" Vlad asked.

"Yep, and my memorial service is in half an hour, but only Joss is going to go, I know it."

"Why wouldn't anyone else come?"

"To a slayer, death marks the end of your slayer years. However, that makes you worthless. So, since Joss loved me, he will come and tell my body that I will always be worth loving to him, even if I'm dead. So, Dorian, I'll not follow Ame's orders, I'll go to my funeral. Good bye, all."

And so a drifted back to my seat. I got to go to my own memorial service. How many people can say that? And if you say Elena from The Vampire Diaries did, I know! I read the books!

No one else could see me. Joss looked at me with a tear-stained face.

"Why? Why did you kill yourself, Ariana?"

"I decided a life without Ame wasn't worth living."

"But she's a vampire!"

"She still has feelings, Joss! She can still feel and think! She's a human girl, just like me!"

"But she has fangs! And she drinks blood!"

"Does that make her any emotionally different from me and you? She can still die! So why is she different? She's never killed anyone, yet you kill her!"

"It's not that she's killed anyone, it's the fact that the second she snaps, she's going to kill someone!"

"I'm leaving, Joss. Screw you and screw the slayer society!"

I dissipated, and drifted to Ame and my graves. Otis stood between the two, clearly upset.

"Otis, what's wrong?"

"You and Ame both have "High Flight" carved on your headstones."

"We like that poem. Listen, Otis, Ame wanted me to lie to Dorian, to make him mad. I'm supposed to die, not to drift here!"

"I loved you like a daughter, Ana. And I loved Ame enough to let her spread her wings to come to her true home, only to die. This is not supposed to be like this!"

"We were distractions to the Pravus. We had to be removed from the program. Joss didn't kill me and Ame, Dorian did. Dorian killed Ame, and the poisoned her fangs, so when I tried to help her, I got killed too."

"So Dorian's the real killer?"

"Yes, Dorian is the real killer."


	10. WARNING: Adds random comedy to this

**WHEEEEEEE LAST CHAPTER!**

**-America.  
**

**

* * *

**

I woke up in my grave, and clawed my way out. Making my way over to Dorian, I proceeded to claw his eyes out and stake him through the heart.

"WE WIN BITCH!"

Me, Ariana, and Otis went back to my apartment and rocked out to the world's best songs.

Such as:

The Naruto Theme Song.

Doin' Your Mom.

Sun Goes Down.

S.O.S

* * *

JK REAL CHAPTER!:

I woke up in my grave, and clawed my way out. Making my way over to Dorian, I proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He tried to fight back, but a quick backkick to his throat and his head went flying off.

"I HATE YOU!" His dismembered head screamed before he turned into dust.

I emerged from my haze of angry stupor with an arm in the air.

"OI! OTIS! OTIS WE WIN!"

Otis came out and did some weird happy-dance thing. Ariana came out and did the same thing.

We raved until the sun came up after running the hell out of dodge to Otis's apartment.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short. I just wanted the ending to be funny. ISH. Depends on how you look at it.**


End file.
